lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate Pong
Overview Ultimate Pong is a game by Monkey Studios. It is the second game released by the company, as well as the company's second Kongregate game. A major update is coming soon, featuring an entire rework of the game. Read more about the new update in the News section or play it here. News Summer Update is coming soon! This new update will feature five new paddles to choose from, new backdrops, and more! Game Modes Solo In Solo, you will face off against the computer in a race to get 8 points (the number of points required may change). You move your mouse to control your paddle, making the game-play smoother. Duo In Duo, you can play with your friends, or whoever you can convince to come and play with you, and see who is the best pong player. Player 1 will move with the W and S keys, while Player 2 will use the up/down arrow keys. The mouse is not used in this game mode. Customization You can customize the way you play with interchangeable paddles and balls! Only available in Solo. Duos customizations are automatic. They change with every seasonal update. Paddles Color Category * Blue Paddle - This is the first paddle made in the game and the one you use as default. * Red Paddle - This is the standard color of the enemy paddle, although the enemy paddle's color may change in certain events. * Orange Paddle - An orange variant of the standard paddle. * Yellow Paddle - A yellow variant of the standard paddle. * Green Paddle - A green variant of the standard paddle. * Light Blue Paddle - A light blue variant of the standard paddle. * Pink Paddle - A pink variant of the standard paddle. * Purple Paddle - A purple variant of the standard paddle. * White Paddle - A white variant of the standard paddle. * Black Paddle - A black variant of the standard paddle. Seasonal Category * Bunny Ear Paddle - A seasonal paddle depicting a bunny ear. This was released on April 1, 2019 in the v2.0/Easter Rework update. It is the first seasonal and exclusive paddle in the game. Balls Balls are not yet interchangable by the user. They are customized automatically with every seasonal update. Color * Blue/Red Ball - This is the first and standard ball of both Solo and Duo. It is split down the middle, half blue and half red, to show both of the teams default colors. Seasonal * Easter Egg Ball - This ball was applied to Solo and Duos in the v2.0/Easter Rework update. It was the first seasonal and exclusive ball. Version History Update Log: v1.0 - 3/24/18 v1.1 - 4/11/18 -Major Bug Fixes v1.2 - 4/28/18 -Fixed Scoring Issue -Bug Fixes v1.5 - 5/17/18 -New Paddle Colors! -Added Finish Screens -Duo games are now much smoother -Major Bug Fixes v1.6 - 6/23/18 -Fixed Issue with Finishing Screens -Removed Coins -Removed Shop v1.7 - 11/3/18 -New Settings Menu -Customizable Controls v1.8 - 1/16/19 -One Year Anniversary for Ultimate Pong! -Added limited time Birthday Background Theme v1.9 - 3/24/19 -Removed Birthday Background Theme -Adjusted Ball Animations -Fixed Resolution issues v2.0 - 4/1/19 -Ultimate Pong 2.0 is here, just in time for Easter! -v2.0 is a completely rework of the game, built up from the beginning! -New controls! -New menus! -New exclusive Bunny Ear paddle! -Limited time Easter egg themed ball! -New colors for Duos game! v2.1 - 4/2/19 -April Fool’s was fun, but back to reality we go! -Spring themed colors have been added in for real this time, no joke. -The resolution of the game has been fixed, so the game doesn’t look ridiculous anymore. Category:Video Games Category:Endermonkeyx99 Category:Real Category:Ultimate Pong Category:March Category:Monkey Studios